


[Podfic] the safe shelf

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The top shelf on the right side of the TV stand is for movies that are, not to put too fine a point on it, both safe and enjoyable.</p>
<p>    "Safe" means they can go on any time, in more or less any mood or state of mind, and nothing's going to set off an unfortunate mental Rube Goldberg machine that ends in misery and upset for either of them. "Enjoyable" means that neither of them are going to go <em>oh fuck this again</em>, even privately, if the other one puts it on. It might not be the one they'd've picked if they were closer or had the impulse first, but it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the safe shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the safe shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049440) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Films; Comfort; Friendship; Tony's magic is his money; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyUkpkUEVMVTNVb1k/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't found that goddamned movie clip. Got tired of waiting. :P


End file.
